Assassin Turned Hero
by Lobo Argost
Summary: What happens when Altair is pulled through time and ends up helping Sparrow in his quest for vengence? find out inside.
1. Chapter 1

Assassin Turned Hero

Hello everyone, I was switching back and forth between Assassin's Creed and Fable II and got an interesting idea. What if Altair had unwittingly followed a query through time, and ended up in Albion around the time Lucien shot Sparrow out his window? And then aided Theresa in saving his life, and as Sparrow grew, trained him for the day he would confront Lucien and have his revenge, all the while searching for a way to return to his own time? This fic was born of that idea, I hope you enjoy it

**Legal Stuff: I do not own Assassin's Creed or Fable II. They are the property of their respective makers, but I love the graphics and plots in both. They are both fine games.**

"You have three days to pay your debt, or you will lose your land and home." the landlord said,

"Please sir, this land is all we have. I beg you, please give us another month, I swear I will have your money by then." the homeowner begged,

"Three days, that is all I will allow." the landlord said as he turned to leave,

"No please." the homeowner said as he tried to stop the lord but was pushed to the ground by his men,

"To the estate." the landlord said as he entered his carriage,

"Yes my lord." the driver said as he got them moving,

the landlord smirked at the suffering of his tenet, not knowing who his driver really was,

_'Dordonii Alessandro Del La Vega, extortionist, manipulative, and corrupt in every sense of the word. You will die today.'_ Altair thought as he drove his target to a secluded area, and stopped,

"Why are we stopping?" Dordonii asked as he exited the carriage,

"Because this is where you will die." Altair said as he got off the carriage and pulled off his disguise, revealing the attire of an assassin beneath it,

"An assassin." Dordonii gasped,

"Yes, your practices are abhorred by many, I am to end your life, prepare to die." Altair said as he extended his hidden blade,

"No please, spare me, I'll give you anything you want, money, land, livestock, slaves, name it." Dordonii said in desperation,

_'Ah yes, the part where they beg for their lives and try to bribe me. When will they learn?'_ Altair thought as he walked toward Dordonii,

"No!" Dordonii yelled as he started running,

"I hate when they do this." Altair said as he gave chase,

Dordonii tripped as a portal opened in front of him,

"Give up Dordonii. You won't escape." Altair said,

"I don't know where this leads, but it's better than this." Dordonii said as he ran into the portal,

"He's mad." Altair said as he followed his target, the portal closing when he entered,

they came out in an alley in a town, not wanting witnesses, he sped up and tackled Dordonii to the ground, and jamming his blade into the man's throat before he could call for help. After closing his eyes, he pulled out a pure white feather and covered it in the man's blood, to serve as proof of kill when he returned to his master, he then noticed that there was white powder falling from the sky, and that night had fallen,

"I don't think I'm in the Holy Land anymore." he said to himself as he heard what sounded like a window being broken above him, looking up, he saw a figure that looked like a kid falling to the ground. Instinct taking over, he jumped to the rooftops and caught the child before he hit, managing to avoid falling, he then returned to the ground and found a cloaked woman waiting for him,

"Who are you?" Altair asked,

"My name is Theresa." the woman said as she walked up to him and looked at the child in his arms,

"Death is not your destiny little Sparrow." she said,

"Come, we need to act quickly if we are to save him." Theresa said as she led Altair away from the town, Altair quickly noticed that a dog was following them,

"Why did you catch him?" Theresa asked,

"It was instinct." Altair answered,

"Why did you kill that man?" she asked,

"I was ordered to." Altair answered, wondering how she saw without him noticing,

"Are you wondering where you are?" she asked,

"Yes." Altair answered,

"All will be explained when we reach our destination and tend to his wounds." Theresa said,

**ILOVEASSASSIN'SCREEDANDFABLEII**

First chapter done. Hope you like my idea. Until next time, I bid you all a most respectful farewell.


	2. Chapter 2

Assassin Turned Hero

Last time on Assassin Turned Hero, Altair ended up in Albion as he chased a target through a portal, he killed him, got his proof of kill, and then noticed he was no longer in the Holy Land. He then saved Sparrow, and helped Theresa save him. What will he do now? Will he get back to the Holy Land? Find out now.

**ILOVEASSASSIN'SCREEDANDFABLEII**

After tending Sparrow's wounds, Theresa and Altair sat down to tea,

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but first, I would like to know your name." Theresa said as she took a sip of her tea,

"My name is Altair." Altair said as he noticed the cataracts in Theresa's eyes,

"How where you able to see me kill that man if you're blind?" Altair asked,

"I have my ways." Theresa said simply,

"Alright, then where am I?" Altair asked,

"You are in a land called Albion, the year is 1462." Theresa said,

"That vortex must have sent me through time." Altair said as he sipped his tea,

"I saw the wound, no arrow could have inflicted it." he said,

"What year do you come from?" Theresa asked,

"1131." Altair said,

"That was long before the advent of firearms, so it not surprising that they and the wounds they inflict would be foreign to you." Theresa said,

"Who shot him?" Altair asked,

"A man named Lucien Fairfax, he will have disappeared from his castle by now. He also shot Sparrow's older sister Rose." Theresa said,

"He will no doubt seek revenge." Altair said,

"Yes, he will. And I am going to help him." Theresa said,

"As will I." Altair said,

"Why would you, an assassin, aid him in his quest for revenge?" Theresa asked, puzzled,

"Because I too lost someone I loved and was powerless to stop the ones responsible, I was left homeless, with no one to help me, until I came across Mesyef, where I met my master, Ah Mualim, he soon became like a father to me, but he feared that I would let my lust for vengeance cloud my judgment, so he was reluctant to allow me to join the order, but relented when he saw my determination. I devoted myself fully to becoming an assassin in the hopes that one day, I would be able to kill the one who took my loved one from me. So I know what he will feel, because I have been there, maybe I'm still there, but I will do everything in my power to help him." Altair said,

"I understand." Theresa said

(one year later)

"You wanted to see me Altair?" Sparrow asked as he came up to the hooded assassin,

"Yes do you remember the promise I made to you when you woke from unconsciousness?"

"Yes, you promised to help me avenge Rose." Sparrow said,

"And so I shall." Altair said as he led Sparrow to a makeshift training field,

"I'll start by training you as an assassin." Altair said as he had Sparrow stand in the center of a series of circles he had carved into the ground earlier,

"This is called a training circle, the master's wheel, as long as you are within its boundaries, the only things that exist outside it, are those that I say exist." Altair said as he tossed Sparrow a wooden sword,

"What about Lucien?" Sparrow asked,

"Nothing but what I say exists." Altair repeated,

"As your skill in battle improves, you will advance to a smaller circle, with each new circle your world contracts. Bringing you that much closer to your enemy. That much closer to retribution." Altair said as he joined Sparrow in the circle,

Sparrow responded by attacking without warning, only to be disarmed and knocked back,

"Slow, attack slowly. Attack!" Altair said,

Sparrow attacked more slowly,

"Good." Altair said as he blocked the slow blows, "That is good." he said,

"Thank you." Sparrow said,

"Full speed." Altair said,

Sparrow complied, blocking blows himself,

(an hour later)

"Good." Altair said,

"Time for a drink." Altair said as he led Sparrow to a table with a pot of fresh tea,

"You're doing well." Altair said as he poured their drinks,

"Thank you." Sparrow said as he took a sip,

(20 minutes later)

"To be skilled with weapons is not enough. You must also be a skilled athlete. And this will get you started on catch and quick release skills." Altair said as he led Sparrow to a contraption with tightly pulled ropes that formed a pyramid,

"Watch, and do as I do." Altair said before he swung between the ropes in arcs one after another without touching the ground,

Sparrow attempted to do the same, but fell flat on his face,

"It's alright, I didn't expect you to get it on the first try, that would have been remarkable." Altair said,

"I will succeed." Sparrow said,

(Two hours later)

Sparrow finished swinging between the ropes without touching the ground,

"Perfect, do it again." Altair said,

Sparrow complied,

(hour later)

"I don't even have to think about it anymore." Sparrow said as he finished swinging for the umpteenth time,

"Good, it's ingrained itself into your muscle memory and become second nature." Altair said as he handed Sparrow his wooden sword,

"Time for more sword practice." he said,

(two hours later)

"That's enough for now, time for lunch." Altair said,

"I will become an assassin and avenge my sister." Sparrow said as they sat down to eat,

"Don't let your desire for vengeance consume you, it has a nasty way of turning on you." Altair said as they ate,

"How would you know how I feel?" Sparrow asked,

"I've been there, maybe I'm still there." Altair said,

"Is that why you're helping me?" Sparrow asked,

"Yes." Altair said,

(3 hours later)

Sparrow finally succeeded in disarming Altair,

"You're a quick learner." Altair said,

"Desire for revenge is a strong motivator I think." Sparrow said,

"Yes, it is." Altair said.

**ILOVEASSASSIN'SCREEDANDFABLEII**

Another chap done. Hope you like this one as much as you did the one before it. Until next time, readers, critics, I bid you all a most respectful farewell.


End file.
